Spread your Wings
by VectorPrime155
Summary: The daughter of Hawkwoman and Hawkman comes to Earth after being raised by her fathers brother and sister in law to be part of the team. She's fine with the team, she just refuses to speak with her parents. Being Hawkgirl was never something she intended to do, but she doesn't have a choice if she want's to stay on Earth with her new friends. I only own my OC. KaldurXOC


Chapter 1

I never really had the best relationship with my parents growing up. Actually, I never had a relationship with them. When I was old enough to be away from mother, they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle on Thanagar. My aunt and Uncle raised me, taught me basic knowledge, gave me everything I would need to fight, everything my parents should have been doing. From day one, I was told I would be with my parents eventually, I would go to Earth to join my parents when the time was right, but the time wasn't right for the first fifteen years of my life.

I had a lot of features from my mother, her hair, her eyes, her wing color, I even had a similar face. Just a few key differences. My nose is a little bit larger, my chin isn't as pointy, and my skin is tanner. Other than that, I'm like a mini her.

During my time on Thanagar I made a lot of friends and a lot of enemies. The enemies I made were generally the children of the proud Thanagarians, those who believed associating with humans was degrading, or the people who just don't like others in general. The fact that my last name is Hol, made the proud ones assume I was like my parents. So, three fourths of the school I went to hated me because they thought I associated with humans.

The fourth that didn't hate me liked me pretty well. They would all invite me to parties, to go flying, anything that would break me out of my brooding shell. It would work for a while, then I would see them interacting with their parents, and the shell would reform. All my friends always assumed I had some communication with them, and I would smile and say yes when they asked, but that was a lie. The only reason I knew what my parents looked like was the picture my aunt gave me. There was no attempt to communicate on either sides, so you can imagine how I reacted when I was called to Earth.

I had just finished training with my friend, Talar, who told me about a prisoner named Byth Rok escaping the previous week, and I arrived home to find a screen with my parents on it in the main room, my aunt and uncle giving me that look that say, '_Please don't freak out.'_

"Hello, Zephyrine." My mother was the first to speak, greeting me warmly, as if she had the right to. "Your aunt and uncle have told us so much about you."

"Yeah, well, they never told me you actually had any interest in what your child is like." I glanced over at the two, who shuffled their feet, looking anywhere but at me. "So, to what do I owe the honor of being noticed by the great Hawkwoman and Hawkman? Shouldn't you be of with your little human friends?"

"I don't like your tone young lady. As for your question, you're coming to earth."

Silence for three seconds before, "You're kidding, right?" I look between them, looking for a sign of a joke. Nothing. "You can't just walk into my life after fifteen years and expect me to just drop my entire life here to come live with you. You dumped me on my aunt and uncle before I even knew you, and you made no effort to contact me. I don't know you, and you can't expect me to treat you like you're my parents!"

"We are your parents, and you'll do as we say."

"Or what? What could you possibly do to me, when you're on another planet?"

I stormed out of the house, taking off to Talar and Smoks place, determined to vent my heart out to them.

"I just can't believe them! Who do they think they are?"

"They're your parents, Zeph."

"No, they're not. Tal, they abandoned me, never taking the time to give me a sign that says, 'Hey, we care about you.' nothing at all, and now, they want me to came live with them." I was pacing around the main room at their place, both of them and their parents watching me grow increasingly angry with my own parents.

"Zephyrine." Mrs. Raloch stood from where she sat, and placed her hands on my shoulders, making me face her. "You need to go to Earth."

"Why?"

"You may not believe you want to know them, but I could see it in your eyes every time you came here for dinner, the way you watched my husband and I interact with our children. You want parental figures in your life, you just don't know what to say to your parents when you see them in person." She started leading me to the door, the other three following us. "Now, we are going to get you packed, and I'm going to see your ship off myself."

"I want to stay on Thanagar."

"No, you don't."

If you Mrs. Raloch knew like I did, you would know to not argue with her, it's only a waste of your time. Which is why I allowed her to take me home, and while she spoke with my parents, my aunt helped me pack my things for the move to Earth.

"You'll make us proud, Hawkgirl."

* * *

><p>I had been on Earth for two days, and I had said two words to my mother and father. I took all of my meals to my temporary room, get this, they called me to Earth so they could dump me on someone else, I didn't leave my room if it wasn't necessary, and I barricaded my door so they couldn't get in.<p>

Then, I had to come out. I was going to meet my new team so my parents wouldn't be bothered by me anymore. I got into the suit they provided for me, and we flew off to a cave in a mountain besides a town called Happy Harbor.

The suit had a red armor body piece, it covered all of my front, my lower back, and it looped around my neck high enough that it didn't interfere with my wings, but low enough that it didn't affect the movement of my head. Under the armor I wore a long sleeve black shirt with a hole in the back for my wings, and red metal gauntlets with black fingerless gloves. Then I had black pants with red armor built into it, and black combat boots. The helmet they provided me with was a red and black version of my mothers.

As if I wanted to be anything like my mother.

I also received an nth metal energy hammer, like the maces both of my parents had, except in hammer form.

So, we arrived at the cave really freaking early to find several of my parents comrades working on the systems, and there was a green skinned female there.

She rushed up to me, wide smile spread across her face. "Hi! You must be Hawkgirl! I'm Miss Martian!"

I remember my parents mentioning her when they tried making conversation with me.

"I'm eager to meet the rest of our team, they'll be my first Earth friends! Not that you're not my friend, but I… I'll stop talking now."

She's quite the conversationalist.

We sat there in silence, my parents and her uncle watching us sit in the awkwardness, until we heard talking, and father went out to join the other people in the cave.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We're calling it into service again, since you four are determined to stick together and fight the good fight. You'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor, Black Canary is in charge of training, and I will deploy you on missions." The entire time he was talking, I couldn't detect any emotion in his voice. I looked over at mother and she shrugged.

"That's just who he is."

"Real missions?" My attention was brought back to the group who was still unaware of us by the question.

"Yes. But covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason we have these big targets on our chests."

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Cadmus? "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team."

"Cool. Wait… six?"

The man who had been doing most of the talking looked over at us, giving us a look to make ourselves known. Walking forward with mother, Miss Martian, and the other green one, I kept what little of my face they could see neutral. They all focused on us as the guy in the batsuit spoke again. "This is Martian Manhunters niece, Miss Martian, and Hawkgirl, Hawkwoman and Hawkmans daughter."

"Hi." So she's shy all of a sudden?

"Likin this gig more every minute." I had a feeling I would not like the red haired male. "Welcome aboard, I'm Kid Flash, that's Robin, Aqualad, it's cool if you forget their name." Definitely not going to like him.

"I'm honored to be included." Everyone looked at me and I just nodded at them. They seem put off by this, but it's not like I care.

Three of the teens come forward, leaving the one in the black shirt behind, until the one wearing sunglasses noticed. "Hey, Superboy. Come meet Miss M and Hawkgirl."

The boy came forward, face blank until the martians shirt went black, her cape disappeared, and she said, "I like your shirt." That is when he smiled.

Kid Flash and Robin gave Superboy these little gestures and Aqualad said, "Today is the day."

"You bet it is, and look at the great team we have now."

"Hey, HG," Is he referring to me? "What's it like having such intense parents, like the Hawks."

I guess he is.

"I wouldn't know."

Before any other words are spoken, I left room, going to find where I would be staying from then on.

* * *

><p>Everyone watched as the thanagarian left, before all eye turned to the other two. Everyone was curious about what the girl had just said, even Batman.<p>

Sighing, Hawkwoman rubbed the back of her neck. "We didn't want Zephyrine getting tangled up in everything on Earth until she was old enough so we sent her to live on Thanagar with her aunt and uncle. We weren't exactly that great at keeping in touch, and she resents us for not acting like parents."

"We will talk to her about it when she will listen, so please do not mention anything about this to her."

* * *

><p>I had picked a room, and moved what little belongings I brought with me into it, so with nothing else to do, I exited the cave to go sit on the beach. I removed my helmet, leaving my yellow eyes visible, and I was just staring out at the waves when I heard someone approach me. Aqualad sat down next to me, two bars of something labeled 'Hershey's' in his hands. He handed me one, and removed the wrapping on his, before he started to eat it.<p>

I followed his example, and after taking my first bite of the brown substance, I quickly finished the rest. Then, we just sat there in silence.

It was the start of an amazing adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that officially, the Hawks aren't old enough to have a fifteen year old daughter, but in this story they are so we can have a Hawkgirl on the team. Anyone interested in drawing my character is free to do so, as long as I get to see it.<strong>

**-VectorPrime155**


End file.
